Out of the Friend Zone
by DI di 0-18
Summary: Soul vuelve a Death City después de estar lejos por un año de Maka su amiga o la chica que ama. Está decidido a salir de la zona de amigos para al fin tener derecho sobre ella y reclamarla como su novia. Pero Maka no le dejara nada fácil. ¿Celos?¿Amor?¿Corazones rotos?¿Decepciones? Veamos en que acaba todo esto. Soy mala para los resumenes pasen a leer u.u
1. Chapter 1

Hola seré breve esta es una historia que tenia escrita hace tiempo pero hoy me anime a estoy triste por que faltan dos capítulos para que termine Soul Eater el manga TT_TT si hasta hoy salio hasta el 111 pero ¡por que tenían que soltar la noticia bomba de que va acabar repentinamente!

bueno volviendo con esta historia espero espero que les guste es algo que a la mayoría de nosotros nos pasa o al menos a mi.

bueno *O* empecemos con la historia.

* * *

—¡Por un demonio Maka dime quien se te confeso! —pregunto Liz molesta empezaba a caminar círculos como si con eso encontrara la respuesta.

Maka solo resoplo cansada por el reciente acontecimiento, estaba dispuesta a no soltar ni una palabra más a su amiga.

—No tiene importancia, —informo saliendo del aula de música que estaba vacía y añadió—: además ya le dije que no.

—Maka tu nunca tuviste un novio ¿¡No crees que ya es hora de conseguir un hombre!?—Liz sostuvo por los hombros a Maka y la agito violentamente como si con eso ella entrara en razón—¡A este paso vestirás Santos!.

—Confieso que no me desagrada la idea.

—a esta edad en vez de vestir santos, deberías dedicarte a desvestir hombres.

Maka al escuchar semejante comentario se puso roja por hablar de ese tema, mirando por un momento a su desvergonzada amiga quien había soltado semejantes palabras.

—¡Pero qué vocabulario es ese!

—No me cambies de tema ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?

—¡Liz nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión ¡—espeto soltándose del agarre de su amiga y saliendo del aula mientras caminaba por los pasillos seguida por su amiga que quería hacerle entrar en razón mientras le daba unas pequeñas reprimendas que a Maka no le interesaba.

* * *

Al final de la clase Maka guardaba sus útiles para marcharse y sin despedirse de su amiga camino con rumbo a su casa que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del colegio.

Pero a una cuadra de su casa encontró a Soul y le dio una sonrisa sincera, él le correspondió igualmente ambos se acercaron suspirando al mismo tiempo volviéndose a ver después de estar un año lejos.

—Iba a recogerte del colegio como es el primer dia —dijo en forma despreocupada—¿Oh…? Y esa cara Albarn a si me recibes después de un año sin verme—pregunto fingiendo asombro al ver el semblante molesto de repente de su amiga cosa que no era nuevo en Maka siempre parecía molestarse por todo, Soul apoyo su codo en el hombro de su amiga dejando su peso en ella.—¿Fue Liz?

—Diste en el clavo —afirmo cansada para resoplar retirando el brazo de Soul que estaba apoyado en Maka y este bufo al ser empujado para mantener distancia ella.

—¿Ya sabe que volví?.

—No —dijo secamente.

—Mis maletas ya fueron llevadas a tu casa, podría decirse que mañana empiezo el colegio contigo.— informo el Soul metiendo sus manos en su bolsillo—Hasta ahora no puedo creer que Spirit me permitiera estar en tu casa.

—Yo diría que no tenía otra opción. Fue obligado a aceptar por mi madre.

Maka le contestaba cortante a cada pregunta que le daba Soul porque aun seguía un poco molesta por las palabras de su amiga por lo que camino en silencio, repasaba mentalmente cada una de sus palabras hasta que se acordó del comentario que dio ella.

Soul la miraba expectante mientras caminaba detrás de ella estudiando su repentino comportamiento de ignorarlo. Ambos eran amigos pero había cosas que ella no le confiaba a él o eso parecía notar ahora , lo sabía porque él le conocía bien como era ella y al parecer la distancia los había alejado un poco.

Sus madres eran muy buenas amigas por lo que era inevitable conocerse al principio se llevaban fatal pero después con el tiempo formaron un vínculo amigos desde los 5 años de edad pero para Soul despertó un cariño inmenso asía ella, era posesivo no dejaba que se acercara a Maka a nadies que no fuera el, y a los 17 años se fue a Londres obligado por sus padres y confiando de que Spirit ahuyentaría a cualquiera que se osara a acercar a su Maka por un año ya que el estaba decidido a volver por ella sin dejarla por mucho tiempo.

Soul amaba a Maka y siempre le daba indirectas dándoles abrazos o besos en la mejilla, o diciéndole que se veía linda o al menos era lo que trataba de decir a su manera de chico cool que tenia.

Pero todo esto fue siempre visto por Maka como bromas de mal gusto además de que soul no era bueno para los halagos cuando le quería dar una frase linda, por lo que Maka le tachaba de idiota y pervertido.

Estas discusiones terminaban siempre con una Maka enojada y un Soul con un libro incrustado en la cabeza.

—**"Dedicarme a desvestir hombres"** vaya idea —Maka formulo en voz alta sin darse cuenta las palabras que estaba pensando.

— Vaya… vaya si que eres una pervertida Albarn —comento en tono pícaro y burlón mientras le daba un sonrisa socarrona dándole un suave golpe en la espalda—.Tendré que cerrar el picaporte de mi cuarto si no quiero ser violado —hablo tratando de no reírse, mientras se ponía delante de Maka que estaba totalmente roja por tales palabras de su amigo.

—¡Eres un pervertido Soul! —Molesta comenzó a caminar más rápido a su casa dejando a Soul caminando de nuevo detrás de ella.

—Tú fuiste la que dijo que querías "desvestirme"—hablo fingiendo inocencia pero luego cambio a el de un tono seductor para añadir mientras le abrazaba por detrás, dejando pasmada a la peli ceniza sin poder moverse—, aunque sabes Maka no me desagrada tu idea.

La rubia se libro del abrazo de su amigo roja maldiciendo una y otra vez al descarado de su amigo que le hacia esas bromas, que no tenían chiste para ella.

—¡No distorsiones mis palabras! ¡la que dijo eso fue Liz porque un chico se me confesó! — exclamo aun con un poco de rubor, pero Soul se molesto de sobremanera al escuchar sobre la confesión.

**_Soul pov_**

"¿¡Quien era ese desgraciado!? Me pierdo un año y ya le están tratando de ligar de nuevo" pensé molesto después de costarme años y años de alejar a Maka de los chicos que se acercaban a ella ¿pensé que ya tenían claro de no acercarse a ella?.

—Tú que le respondiste —pregunte sin poder ocultar el tono molesto y la frustración que esto me ocasionaba.

Pero la voz chirriante de Spirit que me gritaba que "¡Estuviera a 10 metros de su hija!" nos interrumpió pero le sujete del brazo sin importarme que su padre se lanzara a matarme.

—¡Suelta a mi Makita mocoso! —Separo mi mano que estaba sujetando a Maka para interponerse entre ambos.

Vi como Spirit jalaba a Maka asía dentro de la casa, pero yo aun seguía con la duda de que había dicho a ese idiota que estaba seguro que si me lo encontraba ¡le rompería la cara a golpes! Esto se estaba saliendo de control debía hacer algo al respecto o la perdería pensaba mientras apretaba los puños.

Frustrado entre a mi nuevo cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso contiguo al cuarto de Maka, me eche en mi cama frustrado mirando el techo.

Llame a mi amigo Black Star por que cualquier consejo me vendría bien sin importar del lugar o la persona quien me las proporcionaría. En el peor de los casos Black Star un amigo que conocí en mi anterior colegio en Londres.

Había viajado un año a Londres y ahí lo conocí congeniamos desde el principio, estaba discando su número pero supuse que si le informaba todo lo que tenía planeado y por lo que había vuelto. Como el por qué:

Había dejado en ese país a mis padres para volver a Death City solo por Maka.

baje el celular y lo guarde en mi bolsillo supuse que Black Star vendría inmediatamente y en vez de ayudarme arruinaría todos mis planes, bufe molesto y para distraerme un poco decidí hacer otra cosa que mantuviere mi mente ocupada.

Saque mi Laptop de mi maleta para hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero lo que me llamo la atención fue una página que decía "friend zone" indeciso y sabiendo que esto no era cool entre .

* * *

****Publicación Friend Zone****

**_Hola amigos vengo a intentar explicar el porqué de la "zona de amigos" con las chicas y como evitarla._**

**_Seré muy corto y conciso:_**

**_Zona Friend_**

**_Se define como el evento donde una mujer deja de ver con interés romántico a un hombre y el suscrito termina en la antes mencionada "zona". El hombre en cuestión, una vez en la zona se convierte en, digamos, un cachorrito. Es tierno, lindo y divertido; la mujer quiere pasar tiempo con él porque lo ve como algo inofensivo, amigable, asexual, por decir_**  
**_Amigo: Del latin "Hablarum sin ponerum", que en español significa "podemos hablar, pero no llegar a una interacción mas sexual". Bien ahora que sabemos que significa, pasemos a analizar las tareas básicas de un amigo._**

**_a)Charla: Función básica de un amigo, es charlar con su susodicha amiga. La cual hablara principalmente de los siguientes temas:_**

**_- Pendejadas de sus amigas_**

**_- Infidencias de las personas que no le caen bien._**

**_- Q ropa se compro para impresionar al novio_**

**_Y asi perderás hooooras y hoooras, escuchándola hablar de cosas que no te interesan, perdiendo tiempo de calidad con tus amigos, con los cuales podrías estar hablando de tragos y cosas de hombres, o de mujeres sosteniendo tragos!._**

**_b) Consuelo: Cuando tenga problemas, crees que acudirá al chico que le gusta?, No porque es la principal causa de sus problemas... a la madre? No se llevan tan bien.. Al psiquiatra?, Claro que no! para que pagarle a un tonto que te escuche?, si otro pendejo lo hace gratis.. Siempre recurrirá al amigo y tu eres uno de ellos._**

* * *

—¡¿Mierda esto es cierto?! —Exclame sin creérmelo para seguir leyendo pero los golpes de la puerta me interrumpieron.

—¿Soul pasa algo? —Dijo Maka llamándome desde la puerta—. La cena esta lista.

—Ya bajo —respondí y espere hasta que Maka se marchara luego comencé a leer lo mas importante como salir de la zona friend.

Por más que busque la encontré al final pero era muy corta empecé a leer desesperado.

* * *

**posibilidades de salir de la Friend Zone**

_**Si la conoces por lo menos 6 meses hay solución y si la conoces como mínimo 6 años y no te ha tomado en cuenta.**_

_**Olvídalo amigo la has cagado realmente XD te deseo suerte con tu amiga por qué no llegaras a mas.**_

_**¡Felicidades ahora eres considerado como su hermano!**_

* * *

Lance la molesta y endemoniado Laptop contra el suelo esto no podía estar pasándome.

"Estaba claro que todo esto era mentira…" pensaba tratando de convencerme esto.

De repente el timbre de la puerta sonó por toda la casa porque en ese momento había un silencio total cosa que era raro sabiendo que Spirit estaba en la casa

Debía iniciar mis planes para salir de la zona de amigos, no sé cómo conquistaría a Maka pero de algo estaba seguro de que ella terminaría fijándose en mi.

—Soul … —dijo Maka abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza sin dejarse ver totalmente—.Mis padres se fueron y vuelven en la noche "muy tarde" ven a cenar conmigo.

—¿Estamos solos? —pregunte dando una sonrisa torcida sin creérmelo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Esa publicación encontré en el Internet sobre la zona de amigos pero añadí solo unas cuantas cosas.**

**bueno díganme como estuvo dejando review acepto comentarios o lo que sea.**

**bueno me despido y si quieren sugerirme algo para la historia si quieren por mensaje pm.**

**bueno si tsuki.1416 esta leyendo esto espero la conti de tu historia que te dije y si no igualmente te haré llegar por mensajes que la actualices.**

**bueno eso es todo u.u dejen review para ver si la historia debe continuar o hasta aquí nomas.**

**chau u.u**

**¿review? **


	2. amigos

**_Empecemos con el primer capítulo el otro era un prologo donde el despistado de Soul tras ver una página de internet sobre Friend Zone se da cuenta de que es solo amigo aunque tiene esperanza de que Maka lo vea como hombre._**

**_Me esforcé enserio no miento gracias por los review los quiero mucho *o*._**

**_En fin si leen dejen review n_n si quieren mandarme algún consejo háganlo por mensaje pm._**

**_Si lo hacen por review no habra chiste ok acepto alguan sugerncia si quieren._**

* * *

**Veamos su continuación espero que lo haiga hecho bien u.u y sobre mi otra historia de cosas que no se olvidan prometo bajarla pronto CHInis no desesperes, enserio tratare de terminar el cap apenas hice tres paginas o_O creo. No me acuerdo en fin la retomare de nuevo. Vamos con la continuación.**

* * *

—Soul … —dijo Maka abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza sin dejarse ver totalmente—.Mis padres se fueron y vuelven en la noche "muy tarde" ven a cenar conmigo.

—¿Estamos solos? —pregunte dando una sonrisa torcida sin creérmelo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con delicadeza soltando una risa cantarina, al ve mi cara de incrédulo.

Mire atentamente a Maka todo de ella me atraía realmente desde sus ojos jades hasta su cabellos que siempre estaban recogidas en dos coletas dándole una aspecto infantil, sus labios rosas que era realmente una tentación que me atormentaban cuando estaba junto a ella, hasta su mal genio que sabia tener.

Di una sonrisa involuntaria mientras me incorporaba de la cama y miraba atontado la sonrisa de Maka cosa que percibió ella haciéndome un gesto de "¿Qué pasa?".

—Tengo hambre. —Cambie de tema fingiendo desinterés mientras me acercaba a la puerta de color blanca abriéndola en su totalidad y el primer pensamiento que me vino al verla fue, "Sin duda era las hormonas", solo cono verla a unos cuantos paso de mi, me invadieron las ganas de besarla como si no hubiera mañana, llevaba un short corto de color negro y una solera que le hacía ver sexi.

Trate de desviar mis indebidos pensamientos despeinando sus cabellos como una pequeña viendo sus muecas divertidas de molesta como una niña pequeña para distraerme un poco y en parte para que comenzáramos ya la típica batalla que siempre sabíamos tener, para no pensar tanto en los "corto short" que llevaba puesto dejando expuesta ese par de lindas piernas.

Gran error al sacudir sus cabellos le hacía ver una aspecto más salvaje más linda, me quede embobado ante su imagen se veía más linda aun pero fui sacado de mi ensoñación tan rápido como vino.

—¡Maka-Chop! —grito con el tono de voz molesto incrustándome el bendito libro que tanto extrañaba, **"conste que no soy masoquista"**.

—¡Maldición Maka ¡ —proteste molesto mientras frotaba mi cabeza por el dolor, Maka me miraba molesta mientras se arreglaba sus coletas que había desarreglado y maldecía por lo bajo maldiciones asía mi persona dándome de nuevo aquellos insultos que me hacían bufar como: "no cambias" o "de que soy un idiota" "conejo sin cerebro" lo último lo decía por que según ella tenía el aspecto de aquel animal ojos carmesí y pelaje blanco, cosa que para mí no era cierto yo era Cool para ser comparado con esa criatura.

Bajamos a la cocina juntos, sin duda ella aun seguía siendo ese tipo de personas que se molestan de algo insignificante y como no tenía ganas de pelear por el momento por el estado en el que estaba, sobre la friend zone decidí dejar la fiesta en paz por el momento, además que aun estaba cansado por el viaje.

Ella sirvió la comida sin dirigirme la palabras y lo puso sobre la mesa ignorándome por completo, cosa que me molesto de sobremanera, yo también tenía orgullo además ¿no hice algo malo para que estuviera ignorándome?.

La primera bocanada que di al meter la pasta en mi boca, me hizo comprender quien había hecho la cena ya que sabia tan mal.

En el comedor había un silencio total solo se escuchaba el sonido de mi cubiertos chocando contra el plato.

Claro comí la pasta por dos motivos uno "porque seguro Maka había preparado para mí" cosa que me hacía inmensamente feliz saborear aquella comida preparada especialmente para mí pero no lo demostraría, sabía muy bien que Maka odiaba la cocinar y que había hecho una pequeña excepción por mi "¡¿Pero qué rayos la había puesto a esta pasta?! ¡Sabe a todo menos a pasta!" pensé, el segundo motivo fue porque también "quería conservar mi vida aun era muy joven para morir en sus manos si rechazaba lo que había preparado".

Sin mirar a Maka y sin dudar vacié el plato apresuradamente como si no hubiera comido en años.

Cuando vi el plato vacio decidí dar gracias e ir a mi cuarto con mi orgullo de hombre, hasta que Maka se dignara a disculparse por la forma de tratarme. Era parte también mi culpa pero no lo admitirá fácilmente ella exageraba todo .¡Maka era la malhumorada no yo!.

—Gracias —hable en un tono neutro mientras recorría la silla hacia atrás para retirarme con la cabeza erguida pero la estridente risa de Maka cambio mi rostro de indiferencia a molesta por ser motivo de burla.

Enarque la ceja molesto y apreté los puños molesto, ¡¿porque se reía de mi de repente?!.

—Soul c-có-cómo pudiste comerte esa cosa —dijo molestándome de sobremanera señalando su respectivo plato que aun estaba lleno.—No era necesario que te la comieras, quise decirte que fuéramos a comer a otro lado al dar una bocanada, pero como te vi tan entusiasmado con mi cena, no pude pararte por que la habías acabado todo. —Mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo por lo imbécil que había sido. ¡Sin duda era un tonto para Maka!

**Me di un zape mental por haber comido esa cosa solo para no ofender a Maka pero mira como termine siendo solo una burla para ella.**

**_Maka-pov_**

Lo vi molesto por un momento pero de repente me dieron ganas de disculparme y abrazarlo un sentimiento de culpa me invadió al verlo como un niño pequeño molesto por algo, no debí golpearlo ni menor reírme de el por no quererme hacer sentir mal, él era como mi hermanito ya que nos cuidamos desde niños mutuamente.

Había comenzado el día mal con Soul al verlo solo porque Liz me había sacado de mis casillas con sus comentarios pero bien sabía que era cierto en el fondo… ansiaba a esa persona especial pero... ¿Quién se fijaría en mi? A todos los chicos les gustan las que tienen pechos grandes yo solo erala segunda opción o lo mínimo que podían tener a su alcance ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber? No tenía nada atractivo y el que se fijara en mi seguro estaría loco Pensaba triste.

Trate de apartar esos pensamientos tristes mientras abrazaba a Soul quien siempre me daba una calidez abrumadora, que me hacia olvidar todo. El se sobresalto al parecer pero me correspondió luego apretándome más contra su pecho dándome el mensaje de "que me perdonaba con ese gesto".

Estaba seguro que eso era la calidez que solo te puede brindar un amigo como él, había sido tan dulce en comer algo asqueroso solo para no herirme pensé lo ultimo dando una sonrisa.

—Soul lo siento, aunque tú tienes la culpa—mentí con una sonrisa divertida.

—No es cierto tu empezaste, por eso te disculpaste primero —hablo con una sonrisa soberbia y satisfecha pero no me importo adema había sido yo la que le trato con indiferencia primero pero no lo admitiría fácilmente.

—Tú empezaste Soul —contraataque poniéndome de puntitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sentí que Soul temblaba y me soltaba de repente dándose la vuelta algo en mi interior se achico al parecer a Soul "no le gustaba eso" ¿Pero si el igual me daba besos en mi mejilla? y muchas veces. Quise gritarle nuevamente pero vi como la cara de Soul estaba roja, supuse que tenía fiebre así que sin decirle nada corrí hacia la cocina por un termómetro.

**Soul-pov**

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! Maka me dio un beso será… que me ama me di la vuelta dispuesto verla a sus ojos y ver si ella estaba tan nervioso como yo.

Pero la expresión que vi en Maka fue otra ¿Sorpresa? Me quede como tonto tratando de quitar el sonrojo maldito que no era cool y que no sabía tener fácilmente.

Vi como corría a la cocina y volvía con un termómetro que sin delicadeza metió a mi boca en un movimiento brusco. ¡Maldición Maka no podrías ser más inocente! Bufe molesto por "amar" a alguien que tiene aun la mentalidad de una niña chiquita. ¡¿Cómo rayos pude fijarme en Maka Albarn?!

* * *

—¡Maka por enésima vez no estoy enfermo! —Grite molesto ante la inocencia de Maka quien ordenaba que fuera a la cama para que me tomara de nuevo la temperatura.

Por que había lanzado el termómetro por la ventana por el disgusto de hace unos momentos.

— ¡Déjame tocarte! ¡Solo un momento! —ordeno ella mientras se lanzaba encima de mi haciendo que cayéramos en el sofá ella encima de mi trataba de tocar mi frente para confirmar sus sospechas.

—¡Maldición Maka suenas como una pervertida! —La provoque para que se bajara de encima de mí y desviáramos el tema.

Vi como su cara cambiaba de repente a semblante molesto, viendo un pequeño rubor asomarse por sus mejillas.

—¡Eres un mal pensado idiota! —exclamo tratando de ahorcarme ahora olvidándose de mi supuesta enfermedad que pensaba que tenia.

Bufe molesto maldiciendo al recordar el maldito rubor que se asomo en mi rostro al recibir un inocente beso por parte de ella.

¡Quería que me viera como un hombre! ¡Pero seguro por ella solo quisiera que fuera el amigo gay!, que la escuchara y le diera consejos para estar con un maldito tipo como el que se le declaro y que solo tal vez... ya estaban juntos como pareja!

Perturbado y volviendo a la realidad le agarre de las muñecas de sus manos y la hice girar, quedando ahora yo encima de ella note que esto le incomodaba pero no dijo nada solo me miraba expectante sin mostrar alguna emoción.

Mi vista se poso directo a los labios entreabiertos de Maka, que me hacían una irresistible invitación para que juntara nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

Pero los sonidos de unas bolsas cayendo al suelo me interrumpieron cuando quise acercarme a los labios de Maka.

—¡Maka no está aquí debe estar en el jardín!—grito una chica de cabellos rosa pálido apenada mientras levantaba la bolsa que dejo caer con nerviosismo. Era alta, de contextura delgada y larga de brazos con ojos de color azul noche. Llevaba un vestido de color azul y unas zapatillas negras.

Agradecí mentalmente que ella nos viera y no su padre de Maka si no ya estaría en la calle con mis maletas. Se levanto con la bolsa teniendo la cabeza agachada sin mirarnos, seguro al darse cuenta de la interrupción.

—¡Ya bajo al jardín, Makita papi ya volvió para cuidarte! —se escucho en el segundo piso.

¡¿En qué momento entro?! —pensé sorprendido ya que no había notado su llegada.

Después se escucho en el silencio incomodo donde esperaba que Maka se diera cuenta de que la amaba había sido tan notorio que hasta esa chica tímida lo noto, seguro Maka lo haría ya que no hizo nada para evitar cuando me inclinaba hacia ella.

Dirigí mi atención de nuevo hacia el rostro de Maka para escuchar que opinaba esperaba"Soul yo te amo" o "Tal vez podamos salir me atraes" pero no paso nada de eso.

—¡Crona volviste! —grito entusiasmada empujándome bruscamente al suelo, corriendo a abrazarla como si no estuviera ahí.

Cai encima de la alfombra levantándome, haciendo como si esto no me afectara… jajaja estoy riendo en estos momentos a quien no le afecta que la persona que quieres te trate como un trapo y no le dé importancia a tus acciones cuando tratas de darle a entender que la amas.

—Lo siento creo que los interrumpí —se disculpo tímidamente mirándome haciendo una reverencia alejando a Maka, pero esta comenzó a dar carcajadas sonoras.

Cosa que me irrito bastante ¡Maka me tomaba de broma¡ ¿o qué?.

—Crona como crees él es mi mejor amigo —informo dándome una sonrisa y añadiendo mientras me miraba para que yo corroborara su versión—:¿NO es cierto Soul? Solo eso somos.

Estaba molesto, sentía que Maka había pateado mi corazón ya que sentía un dolor inmenso al comprobar realmente que estaba en la puta "friend Zone" las pocas ilusiones que albergue en todos estos años de que Maka tuviera algún interés en mi fueron destrozadas haciéndose añicos y lanzadas sin piedad alguna.

—Como digas Maka .—Respondí tratando de hacerme al indiferente, era un chico fuerte pero con Maka solo era como un indefenso conejito ella podía hacer conmigo lo que se le daba la regalada gana cosa que odiaba mucho de mí, lo aborrecía y detestaba.

* * *

Me dirigí a hacia la cocina sin hacer caso a su conversación que estaba por empesar, esperando encontrar algo de bebida en el refrigerador pero al abrir este, chasquee la lengua al ver que solo había gaseosas, jugos y leches.

—¿Estas buscando algo? —pregunto dulcemente Kami la madre de Maka, era parecida a Maka solo que sus ojos eran azules, siempre fue muy dulce conmigo.

—¿Tienen alguna bebida? —Me miro dando una sonrisa incomoda, porque tal vez la ofendí además de hacerme ver como alguien quien no debió alojar en su casa, pero era normal que un chico a los 18 años y a punto de salir del colegio pudiera beber sin restricción ¿no lo creen?.

—¿Desde cuándo bebes soul?—pregunto de nuevo, claro que bebía desde los 15 ademas de haber salido campeón en muchas competencias de resistencia del cual estaba orgulloso, pero ni loco se los diría.

—Me dijeron que era deliciosa y quise probarla desde que llegue. —mentí orgulloso de mi actuación, porque note que se había tragado ese cuando me dio una sonrisa linda pero no más linda que la de Maka ¡mierda eso sonó cursi pensar esto no es cool!.

—Hagamos como que te creo ok —hablo divertida Kami, haciéndome dar cuenta que fracase. Dejándome sin habla pero la voz molesta de Spirit me irrito estaba gritando "**¡¿Dónde estás Evans sal de donde quieras que estés con mi hija?!"**o **"Suéltala bastardo... ¡¿en que parte de la casa te escondes?!"** oh… claro la casa no era tan grande pero él viejo pervertido e imbecil pensaba que estaba en algún rincón como el armario haciéndolo con su hija cosa que parecía imposible para mí en estos momentos por la falta de interés de Maka por mí.

Estaba seguro que no se le había ocurrido buscarme en la cocina, donde me encontraba yo o en la sala donde estaba Maka en estos momentos con su amiga.

Sin embargo el imbécil gritaba cosas inapropiadas, como si yo fuera un monstruo pervertido que acechaba a su hija.

Kami se dirigió con una sonrisa que daba miedo asía su esposo para que no siguiera gritando cosas indecentes sobre mi y su hija que seguro estarían escuchando los vecinos, El solo seguía buscándome en el segundo piso para pillarme con las manos en la masa y matarme.

Claro el imbécil no nos encontraba porque estábamos en los lugares donde no haríamos nada porque estamos a la vista de todos.

Estaba claro que el seguro hacia eso en su juventud, eso no era cool. ¿Como Kami se pudo casar con ese tipo?, pero... agradezco que la madre de Maka en un momento de insensatez estuvo con el por qué si no, no hubiera nacido Maka.

—Tu nombre es Soul, el amigo de Maka—Escuche la voz que recién había conocido. Dirigí mi mirada a la peli rosa mi mirada parecía intimidarla lo note al ver como se alejaba al rincón de la concina con pasos torpes.

—No muerdo —comente en un intento de que la amiga de Maka no tomara una mala impresión sobre mí, pero pareció que la asuste mas al ver como dirigía la vista a diferentes puntos de la cocina.

—No se lidiar con los chicos —murmuro mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente, seguro que a Kid al verla le daría un ataque, era completamente asimétrica pensé lo ultimo extrañándolo aunque mañana lo veria.

**_Normal pov_**

—Crona ya saludaste y ahora nos vamos antes de que nos vean saliendo de esta casa de raros empezando por su hija —hablo en forma cortante otra chica que ingresaba a la cocina, tenía el cabellos de color rosa, una minifalda blanca y un top era una chica muy atractiva pero no para Soul que comparaba en esos momentos sus ojos jades de Maka con los de ella que eran un color verde suave, claro que pensaba que los ojos de Maka eran más hermosos.

La chica sintió la presencia de alguien y dirigió sus mirada hacia Soul que aun estaba sumido en sus pensamientos comparando a Maka con esta.

—No me di cuenta, por que no me lo presentas Crona —pregunto Kim fascinada al ver a Soul mientras recorría sin descaro con su vista todo el cuerpo de Soul.

Quien no le dio importancia por el momento lo único que quería era una bebida para no pensar por un momento en Maka y ordenar sus ideas de que haría de ahora en adelante,

Kim ya estaba planeando las formas de estar con él o si era posible empezar ya una relación con el, a Kim le había gustado el aspecto de su cabello rebelde y su físico que era irresistible o difícil de ignorar para una mujer.

—Kim, Crona puede quedarse conmigo esta noche no necesito que estés más tiempo aquí —interrumpió Maka con un tono muy molesto ingresando a la cocina.

Pero al ver como Kim la hermana de Crona estaba desvistiendo con la vista a Soul bufo molesta ya que se sabía que Kim cambiaba novios como si estos fueran zapatos.

Y lo más probable es que Soul sería su próxima presa, y que ella como amiga debía evitar algún sufrimiento futuro.

—¡Creo que es tarde y deben marcharse! —Se acerco a Maka poniéndose en frente de Soul para que Kim no siguiera comiéndoselo con la mirada a su amigo.

—A caso me estas botando de aquí —fingió estar herida por sus palabras.—¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

—Maka no seas descortés con tus invitadas —reprocho Soul con un tono neutro—Además ni siquiera me las presentaste y ya las quieres echar.

—¡Tu no la conoces!

Soul en el fondo hacia esto para hablar con Crona que parecía ser muy buena amiga de Maka y que podía servir de aliada para informarle cosas que Maka se rehusaría a contarle.

—N n-o es n-necesario que se peleen me iré con mi hermana —se apresuro a decir tímidamente Crona al ver como Maka con la mirada le reprochaba molesta a Soul.

—Yo las llevo —dijo Soul por lo que Kim dio una sonrisa de satisfacción al salir victoriosa dirigiendo a Maka una mirada de burla.

Maka molesta y impotente de ver como la arpía ya quería seducir a su amigo para solamente usarlo para luego dejarlo, "El merecía algo mejor que una calenturienta que se había revolcado con medio colegio" pensaba impotente.

Pero no sabía cómo impedir que él se fuera con Kim apretó los puños, pensando que Soul podría caer ante alguien como ella era la capitana de porrista y muy popular con los chicos, "además de tener grandes pechos cosa que ella no carecía de mucho" pensaba frustrada.

Mientras inconscientemente dirigía su vista asía su cuerpo que no le parecía atractivo.

Kim de inmediato se colgó de los brazos de Soul para salir con él mientras se presentaba hablándole seductoramente.

Maka se molesto bastante al ver que Soul se dejaba rozar el rostro por las manos de Kim, que movía hábilmente sus dedos sobre sobre las mejillas de su amigo de forma juguetona tratando de seducirlo, además de que no parecía disgustarle este tipo de contacto a Soul.

"¡Soul eres un idiota!" —pensó Maka al ver como este se dejaba tocar por su enemiga.

.

.

.

¿?

* * *

**Dejen review no cuesta nada solo u.u solo deben tocar unas cuantas teclas.**

**Además eso me inspira a continuar pronto pero ya veremos si que tengo mucho trabajo TT_TT.**

**Bueno bye :3**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO "Los nuevos" se imaginaran de quienes tratan ¿no?**

**No solo es Soul el ya estaba en ese colegio explicare mejor la situación en el próximo capítulo de por qué Maka odia a Kim y eso además XD muy pronto estarán reunidos el grupo anormal. Pobre Soul ya veremos cómo plantea sus tácticas en el próximo capítulo, u.u pero espero que esté listo para una serie de golpes XD. En fin ya quiero ver a Blair si hay review habrá Blair si no será llevada a un capitulo lejano o tal vez no aparezca.**

**Bueno en fin dejen review u.u para que Soul y Maka algún día estén juntos por cierto como empiezo no garantizo nada estoy neutra no diré nada.**

**Bye :3 .**

**Lo hago mas corto el capitulo o esta bien así nomas díganmelo ok.**

**.**

**.**

.

**¿REVIEW?**


End file.
